


Part of a Nutritious Breakfast

by Polar_Bear_Biceps



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Corruption, Group Sex, Growth, Kinda, M/M, Male Lactation, Scent Kink, Transformation, Weight Gain, it's definitely a big orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polar_Bear_Biceps/pseuds/Polar_Bear_Biceps
Summary: Raigor produces milk that invigorates the body, and he's all too eager to share it with his allies. Them actually wanting it is a different matter entirely.Written as a birthday gift! It's a bit of a deviation from my other work - this fic is way raunchier,  so it might not suit everyone's tastes. Let me know what you think!





	

The crack of dawn saw the Radiant warriors doing stretches, morning exercise, and eating a healthy breakfast. They had an important battle coming up, after all, and none of them wanted to leave anything in the fight against Dire up to chance. Raigor would be one of the combatants. He leisurely strolled around the camping grounds, taking in the sight. He was dressed in his comfortable cloth pants and the black sleeveless shirt he always wore, his totem laid aside for now. With each earth-thumping step, his oversized pecs wobbled and bounced in their constrictive prison. They were swollen with milk, something he didn’t mind in the slightest; truly, to him there was no better feeling than to cup the back of another man’s head and have him suckle away at his tits. He did need to get some release soon, though. Being this swollen did eat away at his thoughts, and, well… It wouldn’t be the most advantageous thing on the battlefield.

And so he went forth, looking for a strong and virile Radiant warrior who might need a little bit of extra nutrition before the big fight. The sounds of grunting from afar lead him to a secluded spot in the woods, where he found Davion, the Dragon Knight, dressed only in pants. He was doing push-ups, and from the sight of it, he’d been doing them for a while. His body was dripping with sweat, which beaded on his sculpted form and dripped down, wicking away in the dirt below. Raigor cleared his throat, which did not seem to phase Davion. He finished his set and wiped his forehead with a towel before looking up and greeting Raigor. “A good day to you, friend.” the half-drake said. “I was hoping to get a bit of peace and quiet, but you’re not the kind of person I can just shoo off.” Raigor chuckled and nodded, approaching the other man. There was a heady scent in the air that he just couldn’t quite place before, but it very clearly seemed to stem from the sweaty man in front of him. His eyes wandered lower. Davion had washboard abs and muscles that clung tightly to his form, something highlighted even further by their slick and shiny appearance. This was in stark contrast to Raigor, who prided himself on having a layer of fat covering his muscles. He firmly believed it improved his core strength. And it made his tits even bigger, which was nothing if not a plus. Seeing his ally in this state made him feel somewhat disappointed. 

“Er, excuse me…” Davion waved a hand in front of the other man’s face. “Are you alright? You seemed to be in deep concentration.” “Wha- Oh, yes.” bumbled then boomed Raigor in response. “Contemplating battle strategies. There’s no such thing as overpreparation, especially in a battle as important as this one.” Davion nodded in response. “Wise words.” Raigor sidled closer, taking off his shirt. His pecs wobbled in relief. “Joining me for a spot of exercise?” Davion asked. “Not quite. I have something that may contribute to your performance in battle, if you’re interested.” responded Raigor. Davion’s eyes perked up. “What do you propose?” Raigor lifted his bloated tiddies, grinning when he looked down to appreciate them. “These produce milk, and I’ve been told it’s highly nutritional. It could give you the edge you need in combat.” Davion raised an eyebrow. “That’s, er, a very kind offer, but I’ll have to decline. It’s not in my character to do… that.”  
Raigor feared he might respond like that. Fortunately, he was prepared. He wrapped one of his bulky arms around Davion’s neck and forced him to squish up against one of his pillowy pecs. He looked down at the man with a strict gaze. “This is for your own good, Dragon Knight.” he boomed. Davion didn’t yield at first. He kept his lips pressed tightly together, though with each passing minute he realised the futility of it as Raigor was not relenting his grip.  
The best course of action, it seemed, was to just indulge this man in his disgusting urges and avoid him once it was over. He gingerly opened his mouth and latched it over Raigor’s puffy dark-brown nipple. A shudder went through Raigor’s body, and Davion could feel it. The sloth-like creature really was backed up, as it didn’t take much suckling before his tit released a trickle of milk which Davion let pool in his mouth, if only because he didn’t want to swallow. It tasted… Quite nice, actually. It had a warm and deep earthiness to it, and it made him feel all cozy inside, as if he was getting a big furry hug from the man currently gripping his neck. Incredibly creamy, too - you could tell with just a sip that this had much more fat than a cow’s milk. As time went on, Davion’s suckling became less coerced and more of his own volition, and Raigor found that he could release his grip without the knight trying to make a getaway. A pleased hum came from Raigor’s throat, a dopey smile on his face. From an outsider’s perspective, it was difficult to tell which of the two was enjoying the experience more. 

All good times had to come to an end, however, as Raigor’s tit ran dry. Davion desperately wanted the other, but Raigor cruelly denied it. “I’ll have to save this one for the other Radiant heroes. But I’ll tell you what, if you help me convince others to our cause, I’ll consider letting you get seconds.” he purred. Davion nodded vehemently. He felt a little… Different, though. He looked down, and noticed that his washboard abs had faded somewhat. They were covered with a layer of fat that made his stomach look flat - somewhat chubby, even. His pecs had grown in size too, and as an inquisitive squeeze confirmed, so had his butt. Getting into his armor was going to be a struggle. 

They went off together, visiting heroes of the Radiant and giving each a ‘second breakfast’. Some were willing, while others were less so. It’s difficult to refuse sucking on someone’s tit when there’s a mob of warriors around you insisting that you do. Raigor’s bovine genes meant that he never went very long before his milk supply started filling back up. In almost no time, each and every member of the Radiant had been converted to a milk-addicted, plumper version of themselves. It altered their mind too, it seemed. Raigor could see some of his men jerking off in broad daylight, licking traces of his milk off their hands. Clearly, this would not do. They would never win a battle like this.  
Raigor stepped forth to make an announcement, and everyone reared their head to listen. He proposed that the men indulge in some of their more basal urges, to clear their heads and get them truly ready for the confrontation.  
He finished his speech by reclining against a tree, his arms lifted behind his head with a cocky grin and come-hither eyes. Davion and Ymir, his most loyal companions, pushed everyone aside in a desperate attempt to be the first to bury their faces in those sweaty pits, and they got what they desired. His scent was as deep and earthy as his milk - even more so, as it completely devoured their minds. All they wanted to do at that present moment was to worship the man who gave them so much, and he was all too eager to let them. Their faces mashed against his pits in wild desperation, tongues lapping at as much of that soaked fur as possible while their faces got coated in a layer of sweat they knew they wouldn’t be washing off. The men around them jacked off at the sight, some even starting to make out with each other. They needed more than that, though. Karroch the Beastmaster, not content with sitting idly by, crouched down and spread Davion’s butt-cheeks apart, something the other man did not object to in the slightest. He took a lascivious sniff at the man’s backside, the sight of which nearly made Gondar faint, before lapping slow licks between Davion’s sweat-caked crack. Karroch wasn’t content with just the outside, though, and he wasted no time in digging even deeper and tonguing at that hole, probing inside. He tongue-fucked him with wild abandon, Raigor’s milk having turned him into even more of an animal than he already was. The air in the wood was thick with man-sweat, as virtually everyone was now involved in this debauched orgy of armpit and ass worship. Raigor still sat at his tree, his pits, tits, and ass being worshipped, and he loved every second of it. Truly, they were now a united front.


End file.
